marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Darkholme (Earth-10005)
| HistoryText = X-Men: FirstClass Mystique met a young Charles Xavier when she had broken into his family's Westchester mansion to steal food. She took the form of his mother to try and fool the boy, but he saw past the ruse with his telepathy. Thrilled at the fact that he wasn't the only one who was "different" in the world, he offered to let Raven stay and live with him and his family. Years later, Raven followed Charles to England (posing as his sister) and worked as a waitress while he studied genetics at Oxford. She constantly had to hide her true appearence which began to put a strain on their relationship, which she wanted to become more than brother-sister. When Charles was approached by Moira MacTaggert to assist in apprehending mutant terrorist Sebastian Shaw, Raven accompanied him to CIA headquarters where they displayed their abilities to a group of government agents, among them the Man in Black. Gathering a group of other mutants, including Erik Lensherr, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Armando Muñoz, & Henry McCoy, they formed the original team of X-Men. Instrumental in stopping the Cuban Missile Crisis and foiling the Hellfire Club's bid for world domination, the team was eventually split when Lensherr began to believe that humans would never accept mutants and opted to assert rule over them instead of waiting to be interred and executed. Raven, who had become something of a protégé to Lensherr, opted to join him and helped form the Brotherhood of Mutants. X-Men In the first movie, Mystique impersonates Henry Gyrich, the aide to Senator Kelly, as part of a plan to kidnap Kelly and turn him into a mutant, thereby ending his support of the Mutant Registration Act. However, Magneto's mutation machine causes Senator Kelly to die, so she replaces Kelly instead and withdraws his support of the bill. In X-Men, Mystique has an extended fight with Wolverine. Although Wolverine possesses great physical strength, Mystique ultimately outwits him in the battle, and slowly gets the better of him with superior speed and dexterity. She then leaves by climbing upside down up a pipe. She later reappears as Storm and approaches him, making a critical overestimation of her own cunning. But his acute sense of smell tells him who she really is. He stabs her with his claws, apparently killing her. She survives, however, and morphs into the form of a fallen police officer. As a result, she is able to slip past the police that descend on the building. At the end of the movie, she is seen on TV, impersonating Senator Robert Kelly. X2 In X2, she learns from William Stryker that Magneto is in government possession while she is disguised as Senator Kelley. Mystique then gains entry into Stryker's office thanks to her impersonating Stryker's aide, Lady Deathstrike, and thus gaining details about Magneto's plastic prison (including the name of the guards) and also to several more of Stryker's plans (most of important of which is the plans to "Dark Cerebro"). After helping Magneto escape from prison, she joins Magneto's brief alliance with the X-Men. While camped in an unknown forest area, Mystique attempts to seduce Wolverine in the guise of Jean Grey. When he discovers the marks of his claws, she shifts back to her blue form, telling him "no one's left a scar quite like you." She later impersonates Wolverine in order to gain entry to the base Alkali Lake. X-Men: The Last Stand In X3, Mystique is apprehended by the government after trying breaking into the FDA to get files about the cure. Magneto frees her and as they recruit new members, a police officer aims a cure gun at Magneto. Mystique steps in front of Magneto and is shot with a cure needle fired at him. Magneto is shocked at the self-sacrifice, and stares at the human and naked Mystique laying on the ground. Instead of the normal blue skin and red hair, she has normal skin and short black hair. Magneto subsequently abandons her, stating that she is no longer one of them, which she retaliates by informing the government of his base of operations and plans (when they get there, they discover the camp is filled with decoy Multiple Mans, so it could be debated as to whether she was working with the decoy, Multiple Man, and in fact still supporting Magneto. Or her information wasn't current enough, as The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had moved already). However, at the end of the movie, Magneto, who was also injected with the cure, displayed a small sign of his powers hinting that the cure is not permanent at all. Mystique has become one of the most popular characters in the film franchise and there are rumors a spin-off of her character is being developed. | Powers = Raven Darkholme a.k.a. Mystique can manipulate her biological make up and skin cells to take on the appearance of other humans, animals, or even objects (in the original X-Men movie she disguised herself as a replica of the Statue of Liberty). | Abilities = She is an expert in espionage and fighting. She is also extremely flexible, able to move her hand cuffed arms from behind her to her front, and unlock clamps on her hands with her feet. | Strength = | Weaknesses = If she stays in a particular form for a long time, her eyes briefly turn yellow. She does not copy any abilities or skills from the person. For example, when she fights Wolverine, she assumes his form and fights him claw to claw, only to have her claws hacked off (they were made of flesh). | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * She is played by Rebecca Romijn in the X-Men films. In them, Mystique is nude and covered in scales (These full-body prosthetics took 6 hours to fully apply). She is a key figure in the Brotherhood of Mutants and Magneto's most trusted companion. *She is played by Bruce Davidson in all three movies as Senator Kelly. Bruce played Kelly himself until the death of the senator. Since Mystique used his identity to hide from the government, Senator Kelly is her second most-used appearance on screen. * Her younger versions played by Jennifer Lawrence and Morgan Lily in X-Men: First Class (film). | Trivia = *Mystique was the one who originally came up with Lehnsherr's codename, Magneto. *Raven seems to display an attraction to Wolverine, despite the fact that he stabbed her in the first movie and rejects her in the second. *Wolverine and William Stryker are the only people in the movies to see through Mystique's disguise without the tell-tale yellow eyes. Wolverine does so in the first movie by using his sense of smell, and Stryker in the second when she imitates Wolverine, stating that he knows his own creations and that Mystique wasn't one of them. | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Government Agents